


Christmas Time

by RedScarsHurt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holiday Season, Kaiba brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScarsHurt/pseuds/RedScarsHurt
Summary: There's something memorable about this time of year. The holidays bring forth cheer but personally, Kaiba never cared for it. One thing for sure was he was never alone during Christmas. Mokuba somehow manages to make each moment special. Adult Mokuba spends Christmas with his brother a little different this year. Not a one-shot will continue
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone hastily tried finishing their work around this time so they could leave early. I never really understood why the holidays caused such a strange atmosphere that altered people's behavior. Such things were irrelevant to me, except in the case of business, as Christmas time was one the busiest times for Kaiba Corp.

It was also where there was an increase in profits amongst products and of course I needed to launch new merchandise in time for the holiday season. Creating flawless layouts, while executing them with precision in a short timespan were common affairs to me. However, I can't take all the credit. Kaiba Corp had a vital valuable secret gem in its favor; one with endless creativity and imagination.

My Vice President made it look so easy and left you in wonder of the fresh innovative designs he presented. It was impressive really, and it made me ponder where he had been hiding this talent. As a child, he always piped his input here and there but now at twenty, he didn't shy away from his full role.

Twenty. The legal adult age in Japan.

It wasn't so long ago I was twenty, if not younger, and Mokuba wasn't standing as tall as me. How had the years flown by so quickly? Suddenly those days of playing in the sandbox had become an even more distant memory.

Time needed to move forward, we needed to move forward, but sometimes, peering down and seeing a wide-eyed gaze, with gleaming pure orbs made me wish the clock stopped then. Even though I knew, in the back of my mind, it would happen, I never came to terms with the solid fact.

Mokuba wasn't going to be a child forever.

Expecting something and experiencing it were two different things, I learned. It would have been a gradual lesson, had it not hit me like a load of bricks. Despite always maintaining my composure, I could not lie and ignore the same yet changing environment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I stiffened as I turned around toward the intruder, eyes narrowed. My body instantly relaxed, it was just my capable Vice President who developed a new skill of entering rooms undetected.

It didn't occur to me I was staring out the large glass windows. It was softly snowing, covering the chaotic city streets in a white blanket, ensuring a serene view.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he quietly said.

You seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"You didn't," I lied. I turned my gaze back toward the city skyline deciding it was safer. His voice was familiar, would always be familiar to me, but still, why did it sound different?

"Are you ready to go? I'm all finished here." I grunted, "So soon? There's still time left."

He laughed, it would have been mocking if the sound did not have such a calming effect.

"Nii-sama, you gave me your word. It's Christmas eve! Everyone left already, except the poor souls you're making work overtime."

"All the more reason I should stay and supervise." Kaiba Corp closed on Christmas, so best to make sure everything was ensured before closing the doors, save for security.

My brother shot a look that rivaled my own, eyes turned sincere to steel in seconds.

"Everything that needs to be done is done. I personally made sure of that." He said, voice challenging.

"Fine, tell them all to go home."

"I already did."

"Hmph."

His tendency to override my orders would have been undermining my authority if I didn't know he only meant well by doing so. "It's all in Kaiba Corp's best interest Nii-sama!" was the standard reply I always received.

"Let's go." I gathered my coat and belongings as Mokuba and I headed out toward the limo. The driver opened the door for us. As we stepped inside, Mokuba mentioned he had to pick up something on the way home from a bakery.

"You don't mind, do you Nii-sama?" he asked shyly. I shook my head but would later regret it, wishing Mokuba had sent a servant instead. Apparently, on the way there, traffic hit us with vehicles moving what felt like an inch at a time.

"The bakery isn't far from here, it's within walking distance. Wanna come with me, Nii-sama? We can see all the Christmas lights while we walk," he beamed, already getting out. Grunting in response, I slammed the door closed and told the driver to meet us there.

The streets were adorned with various lights wrapped around trees. More lights hung over the road in the shape of stars, bells, and snowflakes. The side of buildings strung with illuminated garland, poinsettia everywhere.

Colors of red, gold, and green blazed defiantly in the tinsels stretched across stores, with some in sparkling silver, mimicking ice.

Children ran past us, their grins trailing behind them. Cheer and joy trickled into the crowds embodying the atmosphere.

"Oh I forgot my coat-" Mokuba exclaimed, turning toward the limo, about to head back but it had made a turn on a street and disappeared from view.

I grabbed his arm, "Forget it." Mokuba's cheeks were flustered, a slight blush color against his otherwise pale face, his breath visible in the cold.

"Here." I took off my coat and handed it to him. "No, it's alright Nii-sama, really-" Swiftly draping the coat over his arms, I frowned, "You're wearing it." No discussion. The temperature outside was chilly, quickly becoming frigid.

"Thank you...but what about you?" he worried. "The cold doesn't bother me." Everything was already numb inside me. Almost. Walking side by side, we made our way down the street.

The snow was silent; white cotton balls steadily made their descent from a sky painted with gradient hues of violet, pink, and hints of blue as a single star, the brightest one, lowered itself to rest.

"It's very festive, almost feels like you're in a magical winter wonderland," Mokuba mused. Suddenly Mokuba stopped, his gaze transfixed to the side. My feet halted beside him as I followed his eyes.

In the town center stood a large Christmas tree extending up into the sky, ornaments delicately laced throughout as all the colorful lights twinkled, it's entire essence emitted a soft glow yet the star on top was beaming as it stood, shining boldly.

I glanced over at Mokuba. Time suddenly stood still and everything just froze around us. I couldn't hear the noise of the busy streets or see anything moving.

But the snow kept falling around us, and there were snowflakes in his hair with the wind deciding to blow a fresh breeze, lifting long black strands to flow behind its wake.

Violet eyes vivid as if it had set the world ablaze; lips parted slightly among the pale face that held a mysterious expression. Then lips formed into a smile, head turned, looking at me, with eyes sparkling.

And suddenly my mind captured the image as if such a hypnotic mesmerizing scene was a beautiful gift that needed to be cherished.

And if that moment would have lasted forever, I wouldn't have minded staying in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning against the window I waited for Mokuba in front of the shop. A few minutes passed by, then the door opened.

“Alright, I got everything Nii-sama- Oh, the limo’s already here?” 

“Yeah, it arrived a few minutes ago.” 

“You didn’t have to wait outside in the cold then…” he apologized, hidden guilt evident in his voice. “I’m surprised, you don’t usually wait at all..” and I heard the quiet for me in the air even though he didn’t say it. And something was crushed inside me. I looked at him. 

“It’s fine, let's just go home.”

The limo pulled up to the Kaiba Manor, which by Mokuba’s request was decorated as heavily with Christmas lights as the city streets. 

The inside greeted us warmly with decked halls and decorations everywhere-again, at Mokuba’s appeal. 

I should have considered myself lucky that I had someone to spend Christmas with. 

Someone who insisted on checking off every Christmas tradition on the list in a subdued hidden manner. 

After retiring to our rooms, I believed my evening would be spent either resting or finishing up some documents I was working on. That is until there was a knock on my door. 

Mokuba had changed from his purple and grey suit from work into more comfortable pants and a sleeveless shirt. 

The flash of a curled mischievous smile and suddenly I’m in the kitchen with my laptop, unable to work because Mokuba had just given me the first baked Christmas cookie. 

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a Santa hat dazzled with blue icing and blue sugar crystals. It seems my Vice President can mix artistic skills into baking goods. 

One bite.

It should be a crime that something that looks so good actually tastes ten times as better. Another crime should be Mokuba handing me a plate full of cookies. 

“That’s the only bakery that serves my secret ingredient,” he mentioned while gathering supplies. It made me wonder when Mokuba got into baking in the first place. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” I mused.

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a secret would it?” he replied, laughing, his eyes more relaxed than the last I’ve seen them. 

“Nii-sama, do you wanna make a gingerbread house?”

He plopped down a kit including all the necessities and next thing I know, Mokuba has an ice castle frosted and finished with the KC logo and several Blue-Eyes White Dragons protecting it. A real masterpiece as I stared at the elaborate detail. 

I looked at mine, a simple piece, with candy placed to meet the minimal requirement. Mokuba approached closer and began helping, making comments and I remarked back, causing him to chuckle as we worked on it together. 

The laptop’s screen turned black as it lay forgotten on the counter. 

The gingerbread house we made together ended up being rainbow-colored in comparison to the pale and icy blue gingerbread house Mokuba made. 

“Nii-sama wanna watch Christmas movies after I make dinner?” 

“You’re cooking? What happened to the chef?” I inquired. 

“I let the staff go home, I mean it’s Christmas Eve after all.” Great. 

“Don’t worry Nii-sama, I’ll even cook your favorite!” This should be interesting. 

When Mokuba announced dinner was ready, I wasn’t prepared for it. Apparently cooking was another hidden talent my brother had. 

The delicious aroma filled the room and the food appeared more like exquisite art that you didn’t want to ruin. 

Dinner was finished quickly as neither of us could make the food last longer. Especially since no one had cooked my favorite meal that excellent before, not even the restaurants could compare. 

I noticed Mokuba skipped dessert. 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” I said quietly, taking a sip of red wine. 

“You think so? I try…” he modestly responded. 

I nodded, “You should cook more often.” 

He held a surprised expression and then his eyes gleamed. Somehow, that was the highlight of dinner.

* * *

Christmas morning came with even more snow truly making it a White Christmas. Upon entering the dining room, I saw that breakfast was already laid out. 

“Good morning Nii-sama,” Mokuba greeted softly, his hands carried a pot of fresh coffee with two mugs. He wore a strange expression on his face, one I couldn’t read. I don’t know why I was expecting him to be cheery. Christmas for us growing up never was delightful although child Mokuba tried to make it be. But this Mokuba was trying too, I told myself remembering yesterday. 

“Morning,” I said, staring as he poured me a cup. I didn’t know why there was this tension in the air. Normally I was the quiet one. 

We ate in silence, as I mainly watched him pick at his food until he just pushed it aside, deciding to stare into his black coffee. 

“We never did get to watch the movies yesterday,” he mused, not looking up. Somehow, I don’t think that was the cause for this withdrawn atmosphere. But if that’s what Mokuba wanted then so be it.

Therefore, after breakfast, I told him to pick any movie he wanted to watch in our home theatre system as if that would do away with this weird behavior. We sat down in the seats, Mokuba curled up, leaning away in the opposite direction. 

The film started and the lights went black. Still, no sound or explanation as to why there’s this tension in the air. I stole a glance and violet eyes froze me in place. And suddenly I think this is for the better. I turn my focus back to the screen and close my eyes, just to see a flash of violet appear. 

Why is it that his eyes, true and honest, cloud themselves into hiding and reappear over and over in front of me? 

Just what, even is this? 

I opened my eyes, not realizing when I had fallen asleep. I felt something warm and turned to see Mokuba asleep on my shoulder. His face calm, lips slightly apart while he breathed peacefully, erasing the grey mood from earlier. I studied his face, wondering when the features had matured into a handsome young man, while still maintaining a delicate resolve. I tried to see the time on my watch but Mokuba stirred against me. 

Long thick eyelashes fluttered open. He yawned and sat up, removing the warmth from my body as my side suddenly felt a chill rush in. 

“What time is it?” he yawned again. 

“Late in the afternoon,” I frowned, trying to hide my displeasure. 

“We must have been asleep for hours. Guess we were both pretty tired,” he extended a hand, helping me up. The sudden contact jolted my body awake but I repressed the odd sensation due to still seeing a masked emotion in Mokuba’s eyes. 

We decided to sit together in the decorated living room, near the burning fireplace, hoping its warmth could mend this frosty bite in the air. Two hot chocolate cups sat on top of the small table in front of us.

The lights were turned off; they were unnecessary because of all the bright decorations around the room and the light radiating from the Christmas tree itself. There were also small scented candles placed on the tables. 

The weight shifted on the sofa as Mokuba’s form got up and walked over to our brightly lit Christmas tree. 

Mokuba pulled out quite a thin, large, rectangular box, behind the Christmas tree. It was wrapped in shiny blue paper with snowflakes and a big blue bow in the middle. 

He offered a small smile.

“I think it’s time we opened presents, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review- I really appreciate hearing my reader's thoughts! No flames! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! No flames! I love hearing your thoughts/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
